


Technological advances (really bloody get me in the mood)

by thosewhitejeans



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Miles Kane - Fandom
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, buzz buzz bitch, gratuitous description of miles’ sweaty Chest, i think we call it that, milex - Freeform, they literally jerk off on facetime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosewhitejeans/pseuds/thosewhitejeans
Summary: Alex wants to show Miles something. They miss each other a lot so they FaceTime but it’s a majority wordless conversation.





	Technological advances (really bloody get me in the mood)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I dunno what to say, Alex shaved his head and this happened, a parade of firsts all around. (please be nice to me bc smut is NOT my genre and I think maybe that’s really obvious)
> 
> Enjoy (?)

Wracking his brain for the right word to use Alex rubs a hand over his jaw carefully. It wasn’t Facebook.... that was the blue website thing... video-face? Face-chat... something with face anyway. He’s only a little distracted by the last time he’d had this struggle, the giggle he’d earned down the line after he’d sent his text:

“Video me with the app thing”

Miles didn’t “Video him” but his phone rang anyway and he could hear the smile in Miles’ voice as he asked a vaguely incredulous “do you mean FaceTime?” 

That’s the thing.... FaceTime. Alex smiles at the memory, how Miles laughed all breathless down the phone and then murmured “jus’ ‘ang on a sec” followed by more giggles. “Al... take the phone away from your ear love, I’m on video now.” He looked so lovely when Alex finally saw his face, bright smile and eyes crinkling at the edges. 

Anyway.

Nerves weren’t really a factor anymore. He still got that fluttering feeling of course, a very slight doubt about how people might react but if there was one reaction he could count on it was Miles’. 

“FaceTime me.” He types quickly, seeing the little dots pop up straight away to say Miles is typing. 

Mi: demanding  
Mi: alright hang on  
Mi: it’s 2am here tho I’m in bed and I look shit

Alex rolls his eyes immediately but before he can reply another text comes through lightning fast.

Mi: you know you can do it too right? doesn’t always have to be me ((a/n: it won’t let me use the emoji but it’s the crying laughing one that’s tilted on the side!!)) 

He loves that emoji, the one Miles always uses, it’s so cheerful. Before he can figure out for himself where the button for FaceTime is his phone starts vibrating and he takes a steadying breath, holding the phone up to get a good angle and then carefully pressing to accept the call.

Miles is fuzzy and smiling when the call connects and Alex’s little corner of the screen is dark so he probably hasn’t come into view yet. He hadn’t told Miles about his plan so he was sure to be surprised. The picture clears all at once as Miles’ mouth falls open. 

“Hi,” Alex breathes and smiles just a bit, awaiting the reaction. 

“Oh my god you... you did it? You did actually do it... wow!” 

Alex mentioned his idea briefly - only in passing, in Glasgow, 3 weeks ago now. It was as he was running his fingers through Miles’ short hair at the base of his skull, tracing down his neck and back up in slow rhythms to make him smile. A soft notion of appreciation and then a vague mumble about how unruly his own hair was getting. Miles suggested with a hint of a tease that he ought to shave it all off, he even volunteered himself for the job, uttering something about how freeing it is to feel the air against your scalp that way, he’d had a couple of drinks of course, they both had. They hadn’t mentioned it again but Alex had thought about it a few times more, when it was hot out and when he ran his fingers through it and hit knotted hair every few strands. It was probably time for a good chop anyway - so his mum had been saying for years actually. 

“Yeh I did it,” he rubs a hand over the buzzed hair and sighs contentedly, “d’you like it?” Miles fumbles with his phone for a moment, repositioning himself so that instead of being sprawled against pillows and propped up by the arm folded under his head he’s lying on his front, blinking at the camera through his glasses.”

“Fuck, what a stupid question... of course Al, obviously, ye look amazin’, really.” 

He feels the flush hit his cheeks in a matter of moments, ducking his head slightly as he smiles but realising soon after that there’s no hair to fall across his face and let him hide. He looks back up and Miles is staring at him with the softest smile, chin resting on his hand, elbow propping him up, shirtless and soft looking, ready for bed. Alex bites his lip gently.

“Aight well... I shouldn’t keep ya up, jus’... I dunno wan’ed ye t’see before the... rest o’ world or summat?” He smiles slightly.

“Nooo... no don’t go... I miss ye,” Miles mumbles, “an’ ye look so pretty.” His voice has gone soft, smile permanently fixed like he’s absolutely happy. Alex smiles brightly on reflex. 

“Y’miss me?” He asks, teasing of course but just wanting to hear it again. 

“Fuckkk,” Miles groans, “yes fuck I miss you, and I wanna feel yer new hair... is it... describe it?” Alex chuckles but he appreciates the sentiment, a casual ploy likely to make him stay on the line. 

“Well to be honest Mi it feels a lot like yours did...” he pauses to run his hand over the short hairs from his forehead and along the side of his head, noticing the way Miles has gone quiet and stares at him. He smirks at that, closes his eyes and hums as he strokes over the hair again. 

“Oi! Stop that!” Miles tells him, sounding tinny through the phone speaker and far away. Alex sighs quietly, smiling still as he opens his eyes. 

“Why? You don’t like me doing that?” 

“Oh believe me I like it...” he breathes out a heavy gust of air and flips back onto lying on his back, squinting up at the camera now so that Alex’s view is of his toned shoulders and chest. 

“Mmmh but I’d much rather y’stop before ye end up startin’ somethin’ y’can’t finish.” 

Alex raises an eyebrow but doesn’t bother questioning it since Miles is badly stifling a yawn and his words run together, making him suddenly feel as though he should hang up and let the other man sleep. 

“Unless you wanna start summat? And... finish it...?” Alex can’t help laughing at that. It’s probably not supposed to be funny, probably Miles was going for sultry and teasing but he decidedly missed the mark there. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” He protests but he’s laughing himself anyway, shoulders shaking and features stretched into his usual smile, the phone picture going wobbly and disjointed. The connection falters as Alex vaguely apologises and it sorts itself out again when he starts grumbling about how far away Miles is. 

“Where are you anyway? You still in Russia?” He doesn’t recognise his bedsheets so he’s probably not at Alex’s flat in London, they’re plain white so most likely it’s a hotel. 

“Yeh, just the one more night... I’m so lonesome Al,” he complains although he doesn’t look particularly upset. Alex can’t help grinning really, knowing how the other man has been enjoying his time in each new city, how much fun he’s been having. 

“Want you here with me,” he continues, rubbing his eye underneath the glasses and yawning again, “in me bed... with yer buzzed head... pffftt.” Miles is giggling breezily at his own terrible rhyming attempts so he finds himself smiling automatically.

“You weirdo, maybe you should sleep?” He suggests, “don’t worry though, I’ll still have barely any hair next time I see ye-“ he begins but he’s cut off.

“- an ye need to facetime me every day until then... ev’ryday, don’ care ‘ow far away y’are if it’s a... 7 hour flight...” he breaks into a cheesy smile, “or a 45 minute drive!” He’s definitely got the giggles. Alex does try his best to get annoyed by the horribly obvious reference but Miles is just too adorable, sleepy and crackly over the line and a little too distant but so lovely all the same. He opts for an eye roll and the reaction it gets is rewarding enough. 

Miles inhales sharply, giggles evaporating quickly. “Fuck... oh that was... mmmm bang into that Al, do it again...” he’s gone much quieter. 

“Roll me eyes?? No, fuck off Miles, you creep, go to bed,” he rolls his eyes automatically though and Miles groans quietly although Alex is certain he’s putting it on.

“Fuck Al... don’t get me wrong, I loved your long hair and all... summat to grab onto y’know what I mean,” he flashes a smirk like he’s joking but they both know he’s not and Alex feels himself shift at the words, glancing nervously towards the door to see if it’s locked. Miles continues “but... but this is... you’re gorgeous, I love seeing yer face like this y’know? All exposed hmmmm.” He locks his eyes at the camera. Wow.

Alex can feel himself blush at the words but he tries to keep his cool, tries to seem nonchalant. “As I recall you never ‘ad a problem shoving me hair out the way if you wanted to see me face so badly.” 

Miles huffs gently, closes his eyes as he leans his head back against the headboard. “Mmmmh fuck if I were there I’d kiss you... but like, I’d start at yer neck... collarbone maybe mmmh where that freckle is? And yer necklace falls right there and I’d work me way up and I’d just... constantly keep me one ‘and on yer ‘ead. Mmmh bet that’d feel nice...” 

Alex swallows slowly, distracted by too many things at once... by Miles face, his closed eyes as though he’s imagining the exact scene, the bob of his Adam’s Apple and the way his tongue darts out to lick his lip. Then all the more distractingly his hand shifts so it’s no longer propping up his head and the screen shifts too like Miles has repositioned himself and next thing that hand is tracing a line down his throat and over his own collarbone, thumb dipping into the hollow for a moment before it continues down his chest until it disappears out of sight. 

Alex swallows harder, realising his fingertips had been tracing up his neck exactly where Miles has mentioned. He lets out his breath all at once, shrugging off his jacket and propping himself up against some pillows on the bed in his own hotel room, 7 hours behind in a different time zone and yet suddenly feeling so close. 

“Miles?” His voice comes out rough and deep and it’s enough for onscreen Miles to open his eyes again. His breathing is just a bit heavy and he pulls off his glasses quickly, staring straight into the camera at Alex in question. Alex doesn’t bother saying anything else since he reckons Miles already knows full well what he’s started.

“What’re you wearin’ Al?” Comes a particularly Scouse tinted question. He can’t help a soft laugh. 

“Miles, much as I might be shit with technology I think it’s... I’m pretty sure it’s a video chat! You can see me can’t ye?” He jokes. Miles nods quickly. 

“Mmmhhh Yeh... Yeh but I meant like... underneath?” He almost sounds nervous, not something Alex ever expected and so he flashes what he hopes is a cheeky smile and wonders if Miles really is nervous.

“Under me trousers y’mean?” Miles nods fervently, “underwear,” he remarks sarkily earning a heavy groan and Miles fixes him with a frown.

“Fuck you, sexy fucker, what are they like?” He’s not nervous at all now and come to think of it Alex hasn’t seen that hand come back up so maybe he’s just particularly frustrated. The thought is enough for Alex to wonder if he ought to unzip his own trousers, relieve some of the pressure that Miles’ deliberately lowered voice is helping to build up. “Mmm they’re black-“ 

“Oh fffuck,” he hears Miles’s low whisper at the other end, he inhales sharply through his nose, trousers definitely getting tighter. 

“-Uhm... and me trousers are pretty... tight so... they’re also quite... tight!” He snaps the waistband of his underwear against his hips, no idea what made him do that but the feeling of elastic against his skin makes him hiss and the snap sound it made must’ve been loud enough for Miles to hear because he nearly moans, choking on a breath in a way that makes Alex feel dizzy, like they’re side by side. For a second Alex feels a bit overwhelmed, no idea what came over him, no idea where this newfound charisma is coming from and no idea how to keep it up. Perhaps it’s the fact that Miles is being so needy, or perhaps it’s that “freeing” confidence of his new haircut but suddenly he has a desire to take control. Maybe he’ll tease a little first though. 

“What time was it there Mi? Are you sure you don’t you wanna go to sleep?” As predicted Miles‘ eyes snap open and he looks outraged. 

“Absolutely fuck off, you’re in too deep now Turner, help me out or I’ll... I might...” he breathes a fluttery breath, shaky almost. “Oh fuck I’m too tired for threats you bastard but you started this so you better finish.” He murmurs through gritted teeth, the lighting is dim but Alex can make out the pretty flush to his cheeks.

“Oooft demanding,” Alex hears himself mumble but it’s the echo of his own voice on Miles’ end of that line that draws reaction from the man in the form of a breathless nod, agreeing that he is indeed demanding. As Miles swears quietly the video shows his head tip back and all his muscles tighten as he inhales. Alex’s cheeks heat quickly.

“Stop, wait- stop, Miles?” His eyes are heavy lidded and dark when he looks into the camera, his chest rises and falls a little too quickly and the skin on his chest is already glistening slightly, suggesting it’s much too warm where he is. Alex had suspected as much since he was shirtless to begin with. He can’t say he’s disappointed, of course, who wouldn’t want to see those gorgeously toned muscles glistening when he starts to sweat. 

Much as he appreciates the view he’s feeling ill-prepared, desperate suddenly as he sees the state Miles is in already but not quite able to think clearly about where he wants this to go. Doesn’t help that Miles’ breathing near the receiver is making his skin tingle and the blood rush away from his brain. Thinking clearly will definitely only get harder. Miles is staring at him from thousands of miles away and however many hours ahead. His hand is back in shot, fingers ghosting over his sternum and teasingly circling closer and closer to one nipple and then the other. Alex reaches for the first button on his shirt.

“Fuck... yeh go on love,” Alex commands softly, certain that Miles will do as he says. After all he does know what miles likes and if he were there right now he’d be trailing his fingers all over, ghosting over every rib one at a time and circling at his nipples. Miles’ eyes slide shut and he bites his lip and Alex imagines kissing him there. 

He’s getting much too warm all of a sudden as his breathing speeds up a little. There’s sweat prickling at the back of his neck but he doesn’t have the slightest desire to look away. The sight is just too precious. Miles’ body shifts little by little as he moves his fingers in forcefully controlled circles, the picture isn’t perfect quality but Alex can picture perfectly the way they might shiver and falter. The man is breathing rapidly, head tilted back but not so much that Alex can’t see his face and the expression of desperation mixed with desire that twists at his lips. 

“Al...” he rasps. Alex fingers come to life of their own accord, swiftly moving to undo the button and zip of his trousers and his hips automatically lift off of the bed so he can push up into his palm. A half rasping groan falls from his lips and Miles’ eyes flutter open automatically. 

“You touching yerself?” his heated words ring out in the room and Alex chuckles. 

“Hardly love, you’re.... fuck jus’ the sight o’ ye... mmmh y’bloody gorgeous, wish I were there, honestly doin’ a good enough job gettin’ me in the mood all by yerself.” 

“Technological advances eh? FaceTime and all that, bit different to 10 years ago.” Alex can’t even be mad at him, for his teasing, not when he sounds so divine, voice thick with lust and eyes shining as fix onto his through the camera. 

“Fuck, Miles,” he tries his hardest to look sexy without being a cliché although he probably falls a little short on the latter as he starts popping open one button at a time. He goes to push his hand through his hair but apparently he’s still not used to it. Still Miles breathes out shakily and then hums in delight. 

“That is unnecessarily hot,” he remarks. Alex stares at him, eyes burning already. “Fuck I wish I could kiss ya.” Actually he hadn’t quite noticed he’d said it, but Miles groans frustratedly and blurts out a few curses.

“Alex... tell me... tell me what to do.” He looks so... messy, he’s had a hand through his short hair messing it up at the front, sweat at his temples and his neck chain all wonky across his collarbones. Maybe Alex tells him something about how messy he is but he’s not too sure because his heart is hammering away in his chest and the urge to touch, to feel Miles’ touch is so strong that it overpowers his ability to think. The pulse he can feel at his temple, the way his chest flutters where his heart beats hard and fast, that fucking twitching that demands contact as blood rushes down and his rolls his hips automatically, eyes rolling back too.

“Mi?” He breathes, “Okay... okay just... I wanna hear you, so don’t you dare stay quiet.” He earns a throaty mumble along the lines of “obviously” that Alex recognises so well. 

It’s the exact noise he’d make if Alex leaned in toward him and kissed him hard and asked pointedly “Mmh is that for me?” smirking against his neck and kissing there. Miles response was that same noise, guttural and desperate, “obviously” breathed against the shell of his ear, Miles’ nose in his hair and then a firm rolling of his hips, grinding up against him so he was left gasping against Miles collarbone and squeezing his hipbones with one hand on each. 

When he closes his eyes Alex can almost feel the hot breath against his ear, can’t help wondering how it might feel now he’s not got the same long hair, might Miles just shove his nose right up against his scalp instead. Fuck. Before he’s quite got permission from his brain his hand trails down his chest, and over his stomach making his muscles tense before he’s shifting his hips up to press slowly against his cupped palm. He moans shamelessly, imagining Miles’ body up against his own. It helps add to the effect when he looks up again and Miles is apparently in a similar situation, the angle of the camera having slipped as Miles huffs a heavy breath and arches up, dropping his head back enough that Alex’s gaze can crawl along the line of his throat and he can imagine kissing there. 

“Christ Al...” His voice is hoarse, strained already and Alex really can’t believe how turned on he is already, desperately seeking out a slightly better position where he can maybe have the use of both his hands and yet still hold up his phone and see the screen. He’s already desperate for more, and as he whines quietly Miles utters curses among some particularly lovely pet names. “Honey” might just be Alex’s favourite although maybe it’s just the way his accent twists a folds around the syllables. 

“Miles I need more babeh, are ye... gnngghh, y’thinking of me love? Imaginin’ me hands all over ye? Fuck if I could I-I’d get me hands on ye...” his voices catches in the middle as his left hand, snuck into his trousers and cupping around the heated bulge in his underwear firmly enough has him gasping. Miles notices it too, gets noisier in response, humming and breathing out heavily along with the occasional whimper as he presumably works himself up the same way. His cheeks are flushed deeply and his short hair messier where he’s twisting in response to the excitement he’s managing to evoke. 

“Al... Alex... Al... Please...” 

“Look at me Mi,” he commands gently, gasping just a bit as his hips find their own slow rhythm along with his hand and has to resist the urge for skin on skin contact just that second longer. Miles’ darkened eyes fix on him through the screen and he exhales all at once.

“Fuck... fuck you’re gorgeous, I’m... ughh Al I want you... n-need you.” Miles’ words fill the air around Alex and he lets out a shivering breath, skin feeling warm. 

“Alright Mi... close yer eyes,” he wants Miles to imagine everything he’d usually do to him, as if he’s there himself. “I wanna look at ye,” he gasps in response. Christ. Alex is burning. All over. 

“Uhm... okay, yeh fuck I suppose that’s okay, but... you gotta be- huhhh... be slow love,” he shifts so he can pull his trousers off kicking them off the end of the bed without a care. His underwear is indeed tight as he’d told Miles earlier and the material is hardly concealing anything. As he pushes the waist band down slowly he describes his actions to Miles and tells him to do the same. He feels a bit weird describing everything that way and he can feel the way his cheeks radiate heat but he definitely feels a confidence boost at the way Miles hums loudly and then squirms so obviously.

“Oh fuck... I love it, I can picture it all, fuck, you’re so good with words love,” it’s half a little joke maybe, but he doesn’t stay on it long enough for alex to care.

“And the way every beat of her heart makes ye fuckin... throb.” Alex gulps at Miles’ words, looking down as exactly that happens, his throbbing in response to Miles’ words. He gets his hand at the base of his cock. It’s not quite the same as when Miles does, with his slender fingers and cool rings the add to the overall sensitivity and make him go crazy. Still he gasps at the feeling and Miles’ choked out. “Uhh feels so fuckin’ good,” has him squeezing his eyes closed and arching his back, eager for that extra level of satisfaction. 

“S-slow Miles, keep it real slow,” he manages as he strokes his own length tantalisingly slowly, flitting his gaze between watching what he’s doing and watching Miles’ face, the combination serving to get him very heated very quickly. Especially because Miles’ mouth falls open and he looks to be in a wonderful state of bliss.

“Fuckin’... M-Miles...” 

“I wish ye would,” he breaths around a smile, eyes focussing for a moment but even through the screen Alex’s notices the way he zones back out rapidly. Alex laughs dizzily, spouting something embarrassingly affectionate that makes Miles look up at him again. He’s panting heavily, sweat beading at his forehead and shoulders moving very slightly as his wrist does, in a rhythm that Alex matches, hoping to feel all the more connected. 

Miles, true to his word is very vocal all along, far more so than he normally might be so it’s definitely for Alex’s benefit. Normally Miles shows his appreciation in little actions, a quick squeeze of Alex’s arse as he inhales quickly, letting him know he’s at a good spot, a heated kiss against his collar bone to go along with a desperate grinding of his hips, clawing fingernails at his back when he reaches a particularly satisfying rhythm. Now though, every noise he makes is all Alex has and every hoarse whisper and breathy moan has that coiling feeling winding tighter and tighter as Alex works himself in the ways Miles would if he were there. Out of breath and speeding up his movement without Alex’s permission Miles finally goes quiet. Alex thrums with anticipation, waiting for the inevitable as he uses firmer strokes and lets his own quiet moans fill the room and ricochet at the other end of the call. He knows how much Miles enjoys hearing them and just as expected the man curses roughly and then gasps out those three telling words, or rather two that run together because he couldn’t quite finish his sentence before he actually finishes.

“M’gonna -“ the desperate moan that he manages to vocalise has Alex’s blood rushing in his ears, tendons on his neck standing out as and the sight of Miles going still makes his head spin. Among his panting while he tries to catch his breath Miles murmurs encouragement, sounding tired and very very content. 

“Huhh, fuck Al, yer amazing, fuck, c’mon love, mmmh y’look gorgeous babe... I know how close y’are.” He is close, hips and wrist in sync and sweating hard as he searches out Miles’ image on the screen. The thing that tips him over the edge is Miles’ long fingers trailing over his chest like they had earlier, soft and seductive and totally filthy as they run through shimmering sweat.

“Fuuuuck.” 

His voice is hoarse as he curses and Miles is saying something but he can’t really hear. He’s made far more mess than Miles had, onscreen at least since his chest is more or less totally decorated. Miles just hums at him and closes his eyes as Alex drops his head back to the bed and pants heavily into the still air of the room, feeling amazingly satisfied. As soon as he can breathe better he mumbles. “Miles.” 

It’s the virtual equivalent of reaching to grab his hand he supposes. In the haze of the come down he always clings to Miles, desperate for closeness and he’s missing it badly. Miles huffs something but he doesn’t hear so he tries a little louder, “tha’ was somethin’.” He’s not too sure why but it makes him laugh, a tired, energy lacking laugh that bubbles up unexpectedly from his chest and forces a similar sound from Miles. The laugh softens to a smile and he waits until Miles meets his eye again. 

“I miss you,” Miles offers, little more than a croak. Alex just nods, not quite trusting himself to say anything but trusting Miles to understand his reciprocal feelings. 

“Miles love, much as I could lie here in your... company? Forever...” he clears his throat, “uhm, isn’t it time you went to bed now?” Miles hums in response, clearly exhausted physically now too. He actually says nothing, disappears from view for a moment and comes back not too long later now he’s wearing a tshirt, laying down on his side and saying nothing while he stares at Alex. Miles always puts pyjamas on after he gets off, says he get chilly after being so sweaty and hot. Alex smiles because he’s predictable. 

“You okay?” Alex asks, a smile hanging around at the corners of his lips because Miles looks so adorably content, a sleepy smile etched into his expression where he rests with his cheek squished against his hand. 

“Yeh... y’look so different Al.” 

“But you like it,” Alex points out, undeniable he supposes since Miles has been so vocal about enjoying the look. He receives an uncoordinated nod followed by a yawn. “Love i’... love you.” 

“I love you Mi, goodnight.” Alex speaks quietly, response coming straight away and he’s sure Miles is asleep before he’s managed to end the call. The smile that fixes on Alex’s face after he blows a sentimental kiss toward the screen and then ends the call sticks around. It’s still there when he carefully makes his way on wobbling legs to the shower and it’s certainly still there as he shampoos his very short hair slowly, enjoying that feeling immensely and imagining all the ways he’ll convince Miles do this too just as he’d done when Miles had short hair. He’s always loved the feeling of hands through his hair. Long hair, curly, shorter... and now this, the shortest it’s been before and he can’t wait to feel fingers against that fuzz. 

The smile doesn’t leave when he makes his way back to the bed and curls up on the untouched side of the bed ready to fall asleep despite the early hour. Much as he’d love to be curling up into a pair of warm arms instead of making do with the sheets tangled around him he feels good, content, comfortable and confident, ready to face the public with his new look the following day, excited even maybe.

It’s early still, but he hadn’t realised. It’s actually not yet 9pm so he wonders if maybe he should see if any of his friends are up for going out. As he picks up his phone again a message pops up on the screen. “Rate our service!” It reads and five little stars at the bottom to rate it. Alex laughs a little and takes a screenshot to send to Miles later before he fills it in and then chucks the phone aside, deciding he can probably catch up on some reading for once.


End file.
